Rache, Misstrauen und andere Wege zur Liebe
by Sathana
Summary: Meine erste HdR Story. Bitte seid nicht zu kritisch!


Prolog: Prayer

A smile stolen from the eyes I watched

That distant night when blood was shed

Sorrowfully I gaze at the bodies lying face down

Avoiding the sound of the silence

„Indil! Komm nach Hause! Das Essen ist fertig!", rief eine etwas ältere Frau in Richtung Wald. Natürlich erhielt sie keine Antwort und ging daher ins Zelt zurück, das sie mit ihrem Mann und ihrer Enkelin bewohnte. Diese hielt sich gerade in dem Wäldchen auf und spielte wie immer allein. Sie hatte keine Freunde und lebte außerdem in einer Sippe, die keinerlei Kinder oder junge Leute beherbergte. Indil war das jüngste Mitglied der Gemeinschaft.

Das Mädchen hatte den Ruf ihrer Großmutter gehört, obwohl es sich am anderen Ende des kleinen Waldes aufhielt. Leider konnte Indil nicht so einfach nach Hause laufen, da sie in einem hohlen Baum hockte. Nur mühsam schaffte sie es aus dem Loch herauszuklettern. Zuerst kam ihr hellblonder Kopf mit den schönen grünen Augen und den spitzen Ohren zum Vorschein. Dem folgten der Oberkörper des Kindes und die Beine. Schließlich stand ein etwa fünfjähriges Mädchen barfuss und in abgetragenen Kleidern auf dem Waldboden. Der Wind strich sacht durch sein Haar und wirbelte ein paar der blonden Strähnen in die Luft. Total verdreckt, aber glücklich endlich aus dem Loch heraus zu sein, rannte sie nach Hause. Dabei musste sie durch den Wald und wich geschickt Dornensträuchern, Brennnesseln und tief hängenden Ästen aus. Über umgestürzte Bäume sprang Indil einfach hinweg. Sie liebte diesen Wald und hatte im letzten Jahr jedes Stückchen von ihm in Augenschein genommen. Es gab jedoch immer etwas Neues zu entdecken, sodass es ihr nie langweilig wurde.

Nach ein paar Minuten gelangte Indil endlich zum Waldrand und konnte das Zelt ihrer Großeltern sehen. Leicht nach Luft schnappend blieb sie stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. Die Bäume standen dicht hinter ihr und das Licht der untergehenden Sonne, das durch die Baumkronen fiel, zauberte einen Anblick, von dem sich das Mädchen nur schwer losreißen konnte. Mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln in Gesicht und Augen flüsterte sie so leise, dass es der Wind davontrug: „Ich komme morgen wieder." Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und ging gemächlich nach Hause.

Das Abendmahl verlief wie immer. Es gab Brot, Honig und Ziegenmilch, sowie Käse und frisches Quellwasser. Die kleine Indil erzählte ihren Großeltern von ihren Entdeckungen und stellte ihnen Fragen über alles, was sie sich nicht hatte erklären können. Ihr wurde geduldig zugehört und sie bekam immer ehrliche Antworten. Die alten Leute wussten, dass das Mädchen nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis ihre Frage nicht zufriedenstellend beantwortet wurde. Allerdings war sie auch mit einem ehrlich gemeinten „Ich weis es nicht." zufrieden.

Der Tag wich langsam der Nacht und Indil lag bäuchlings auf einem Bärenfell und lauschte der Geschichte ihres Großvaters über das Ende des 2. Ringkrieges. Schließlich war er damals vor 50 Jahren dabei gewesen. Die Geschichten über den Bund zwischen Menschen und Elben mochte Indil am meisten. Mit ihren 49 Jahren war das Mädchen recht alt für einen Menschen, doch für eine Elbe war sie noch sehr jung. Und tatsächlich war Indil eine Elbe, da ihr Vater zu diesem edlen Geschlecht gehörte. Ihre Mutter kannte sie nicht, doch sie stellte sie sich als wunderschöne Frau mit freundlichen Augen und beschützenden Armen vor.

Wie sie so ihren Gedanken nachhing, bekam sie nicht mit, wie sie langsam in den Schlaf hinüberglitt. Das einzige, das sie noch bemerkte, war, dass ihr Großvater sie mit seinen starken Armen hochhob und sie auf ihre Pritsche legte. Ihre Großmutter gab Indil einen Kuss auf die Stirn und deckte sie bis zum Hals zu.

Einige Stunden später wachte Indil durch laute Schreie auf. Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah einen roten Schein durch die robuste Zeltplane flimmern. Sofort saß sie auf ihrer Pritsche. Das Mädchen wusste, was dieses Flimmern bedeutete: Feuer! Feuer war der gefährlichste Feind für die Zelte der nomadischen Sippe.

So schnell wie möglich rannte Indil aus dem Zelt und auf den roten Schein, der den Nachthimmel in ein unheimliches Licht tauchte, zu. Auf einem Hügel blieb sie stehen und starrte entsetzt auf das Geschehen in der Zeltsiedlung hinunter. Schwarze Gestalten liefen zwischen den Zelten umher und töteten die verängstigten Menschen, die versuchten zu fliehen. Diese Gestalten waren äußerst hässlich und hatten schwarze Haut, die seltsam verstümmelt wirkte. Ihre Waffen sahen unförmig und tödlich aus. Aus den schmerzerfüllten Schreien, die an das Ohr der kleinen Elbe drangen, konnte sie schließen, dass die Waffen Schmerzen zufügen sollten.

Entsetzt wandte sich das Mädchen um und lief in den Wald. Dort versteckte sie sich in dem hohlen Baum, in dem sie am Tag noch unfreiwillig gesessen hatte. Indil hockte sich hin und hielt sich die Hände auf die Ohren. Doch das nützte nichts. Sie konnte die Schreie der Sterbenden und Verletzten noch immer hören. Die Geräusche des Gemetzels hatten sich in ihrem Kopf eingenistet und verfolgten sie überallhin. Wenigstens war sie in dem hohlen Baum sicher vor den Ungeheuern.

Erst als der Morgen dämmerte wagte sich Indil aus ihrem Versteck. Verstört schritt sie durch den Wald und näherte sich langsam der Siedlung. Der Gestank nach verbranntem Leder und Fleisch schlug ihr entgegen und sie musste sich ihre empfindliche Nase mit ihrem Ärmel bedecken. Trotzdem ging die Elbe unbeirrbar weiter. Das Schlachtfeld, das einst ihr Zuhause gewesen ist, zog sie magisch an. Ihre Augen glänzten nicht mehr schelmisch oder belustigt. Sie waren im Laufe der Nacht matt geworden und Tränen brannten dem Mädchen darin. Doch sie konnte nicht weinen, konnte ihrem Schmerz keinen Ausdruck verleihen.

Unbeirrbar setzte sie ihren Weg durch die Zerstörung fort, bis sie die ersten Überreste der Zelte erkennen konnte. Sie waren fast vollständig verbrannt. Nur das Gerüst eines Zeltes stand ab und zu inmitten der verkohlten Trümmer. Überall lagen die Sippenmitglieder mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden. Doch Indil erkannte sie nicht, wollte sie nicht erkennen. Ihre empfindsame Seele schützte sich selbst, indem sie dem Mädchen nicht erlaubte jede Einzelheit des Gemetzels aufzunehmen. Doch dann fiel ihr innerer Schutzschild von ihr ab, als sie zwei bekannte Gestalten am Boden liegen sah. Besorgt rannte sie zu ihren Großeltern und drehte sie mühsam um. Die Augen der alten Leute waren gebrochen und starrten entsetzt in den Himmel. Quer über die Brust des Mannes zog sich eine klaffende Wunde und Indil wusste, dass sie nie mehr seine hören würde. Auch könnte sie nie wieder die Kochkünste ihrer Großmutter genießen. Verzweifelt stand sie wieder auf und blickte sich um. Erst jetzt fiel ihr die Stille dieses Ortes auf. Nicht einmal eine Grille zirpte. Auch kein Vogel sang. Diese Stille ängstigte das Elbenmädchen und sie lief wahllos in eine Richtung, um der Stille und dem Schrecken dieses Ortes zu entkommen.

A vow to seek revenge to my last breath

Glows in the chilly flames

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon einfach nur geradeaus life, doch irgendwann stolperte sie über eine Wurzel und blieb liegen. Nun kamen endlich die Tränen, die Indil schon früher am Tag hatte vergießen wollen. Mit ihren kleinen Händen hämmerte sie auf dem Boden herum und weinte ungehemmt. Selbst die Tiere des Waldes stimmten in ihre Trauer mit ein. Die Vögel sangen ein Klagelied und in der Ferne erhob ein Wolfsrudel ein klagendes Geheul.

Mit der Zeit verebbten die Krämpfe, die das Mädchen schüttelten und seine Tränen versiegten. Indil wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und schniefte noch einmal. Dann stand sie langsam auf und blickte in die Richtung, in der sie das Dorf vermutete. In ihren Augen erschien ein düsteres Licht und das wunderschöne Grün färbte sich purpurn. Mit eiskalter Stimme sagte sie: „Ich werde euch rächen, selbst wenn es mein Leben kostet! Irgendwann werde ich stark genug sein, um Vergeltung zu verlangen."

The night wind waits until the flame-coloured eyes come home

This anger, someday, I pray - -

"Ich schwöre euch, dass ich irgendwann euren Tod rächen werde."

Indils Augen schienen inzwischen in Flammen zu stehen. Unbeirrt ging sie wieder auf das Lager zu und blieb auf ihrem Lieblingshügel stehen. Von hier aus hatte sie einen guten Blick über die Senke, in der die Zelte gestanden hatten. Ihr Herz quoll fast über, so viel Wut verspürte das Mädchen. Noch einmal leistete sie den Schwur, als die ersten Sterne am Nachthimmel erschienen. Ein leichter Wind kam auf und spielte mit ihrem hellblonden Haar, das im Sternenlicht silbern wirkte. Indil störte sich nicht daran, sondern blickte weiterhin unverwandt auf ihre zerstörte Heimat hinab. Dann wandte sie ihren Blick ab und machte sich auf den Weg, um ihren Schwur zu erfüllen.

The endless desire to let these scars rust together

Why are people so hurt by loneliness?

The memory of warmth in the palm of my hand is

Trembling with every breath I take

Seit der Vernichtung ihrer Sippe waren inzwischen sechs Jahre vergangen. Indil war zwar immer noch ein Kind, doch sie hatte gelernt, wie sie überleben konnte. Die Unholde, die das Massaker angerichtet hatten, hatte das Mädchen noch nicht gefunden. Nun saß sie vor einem kleinen Feuer, über dem sie ein Kaninchen am Spieß briet. Gedankenverloren drehte sie den Spieß immer mal herum, damit ihr Abendessen nicht anbrannte. Allerdings weilten ihre Gedanken woanders. Das Gemetzel an ihrer Sippe hatte tiefe Narben an ihrer Seele hinterlassen, die wohl nie richtig verheilen würden. Doch Indil wünschte sich, dass sie endlich nicht mehr schmerzen würden. Sie hatte sich schon oft gefragt, warum Leute durch Einsamkeit so stark verletzt werden konnten. Das Mädchen war zwar erst sechs Jahre völlig allein, doch sie wünschte sich jemanden, mit dem sie reden oder einfach nur zusammen sein könnte. Am meisten vermisste sie die Wärme von Berührungen. Sie konnte sich noch gut an die liebevollen Hände ihrer Großeltern erinnern, die sie immer gestreichelt und zugedeckt hatten. Ihr Wunsch nach Nähe wurde mit jedem Atemzug stärker und die Erinnerung daran schmerzte immer mehr.

It rings forever, the elegy of the ghosts

The screams of that time never end

Auch hatte Indil die Schreie, die sie damals gehört hatte, nicht abschütteln können. Sie erklangen immer in ihren Träumen, in denen sie auch die Geister der Sippenmitglieder sehen konnte, die anklagend mit dem Finger auf sie zeigten.

Decay only shatters those bones into dust

They disappear in the dark sky

Indil war in den letzten Jahren immer mal wieder zu dem Schlachtfeld zurückgekehrt. Sie wusste, dass die Knochen irgendwann zu Staub zerfallen würden, den der Wind dann mit sich nehmen würde. Einmal hatte sie gesehen, wie ein kräftiger Abendwind den Staub und die Asche in den Himmel wirbelte. Dann war die graue Substanz im dunklen Nachthimmel verschwunden und sie hatte ihren Blick wieder abgewendet.

The night wind waits until the flame-coloured eyes come home

This anger, someday, I pray - -

The night wind waits until the flame-coloured eyes come home

This anger, someday, I pray - -


End file.
